Flipped
by kyumis
Summary: You see that guy sitting down at the swing, looking like some love forlorn fuck? Yes, that guy. See him? Now, look at me. See any difference? No? Exactly. I look actually like that little guy. Heart broken by some girl that doesn't even know I exist.


Inspired from the Tangled Series by Emma Chase.

Do not own anything. Maybe just _a bit_ of the plot.

* * *

You see that guy sitting down at the swing, looking like some love forlorn fuck? Yes, that guy. See him? Now, look at me. See any difference? No? Exactly. I look actually like that little fuck. Heart broken by some girl that doesn't even know I exist. Okay, so maybe she does. Just that she doesn't want to. I might have fucked up but qive the guy a chance; I was immature, stop looking at me like you want to kick my family jewels. I am sorry, maybe I wasn't last time, but I am all for second chances now, or at least a 3 months ago.

I am Draco Malfoy, epitome of hotness, charmer extraordinaire. My mum used to say I could charm any girl with my smile, and heck yeah did I put that into the test. See Pansy Parkinson winking at me? Yep, she was one of those hapless victims that had unfortunately fallen for my charms; unfortunate for me, fortunate for her. But hey, life goes on. I am realistic, I don't always expect have the girl I want fall at my feet. That would make life too unfair for people like Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. This brings me to the next point, Hermione Granger. Yes, go laugh. I can already see those wide-eyes and all. Now now, let's not get too shocked shall we. I get that I might have been branded world biggest assholes by all your Gryffindor-loving asses, but like I say, give the man a chance. Let me bring you back to 3 months and 2 weeks ago, where every shit in my world went downhill.

* * *

It was that statement again. The damn same statement I have heard from 4 different people since stepping into the Grand Hall. Seriously, do this people ever change what they say? And secondly, can someone please tell me, how hot can Hermione Granger get? Because no matter how I imagined it to be, it just never fail to get me shuddered. In a bad way I must add.

"Dudeeeee, you got to see Hermione Granger. That sweet piece of ass is getting somewhere." See what I mean? Does nobody ever understand mental images? I shuddered again, in a bad way, before throwing a death glare at Blaise Zabini. Let's introduce him a little. Blaise Zabini, my partner in crime, pain in everyone's ass and quite literally for guys. He's gay, need I say more? Now, let's take a step back. For him to say that, it probably means that whatever is going on, it is huge, and it involves a girl/Hermione Granger, so it has got to be double huge. And double huge it definitely was.

Low and behold, said girl moves into my peripheral view and all my body parts are awake. _All_. My head barely registers her presence, of course, the other head did. But let's stop there. She was stunning. Actually, stunning might not have even done justice to her. Amazing? Gorgeous? Beautiful? All 3? Is that even possible? Yes, it does. Blaise sighed dramatically. Like that fanboy sigh when Theo James is posing half naked for a photoshoot kind of sigh. And me, being Draco Malfoy, will make snark remarks, because that is what I do, Okay, let's pause and look at this scene. Usually, I would make a remark, and Granger will look past me, with Potter and Weasley rolling their eyes. Now, analysis this. See any difference? Yes, that is Granger flipping me off, before I could say anything, while Potter and Weasley looks on, laughing their lungs off. I swear to God I hope their lungs comes off.

"Well, that was hot."

I, Draco Malfoy, just got flipped off by a girl. You see the sentence there? It is wrong. Draco Malfoy and flipped off do not come out in the same sentence. That is ridiculous and should be rectified immediately. No girl should flip me off, ever. Like I said, I am realistic. I may not be into her 6 years ago, but now, I am all for Hermione Granger, My bed that is.

Thus commenced my 3 weeks of trying to get Hermione Granger to talk to me. Like I said, I was a douche bag some years ago, and given my reputation with girls, that totally didn't help me at all. Believe me, I tried. I even changed almost all my modules to fit her timetable. Heck yes, I am that desperate. You see, I am full of determination. It is what defines me. Draco Malfoy the determine. Nice ring to that, no?

"Draco, I swear to God if you keep on following us like a puppy, I might throw myself off the Astronomy Tower."

"Good riddance"

"I swear Hermione, I am tossing him off the Astronomy Tower"

"You said you would throw yourself!"

"Shut up boys. Draco, please stay put. Harry, RUN!"

That happened for 1 week. Imagine searching the whole castle for them. It was tiring. exhaustive, painful even. But hey, she talked to me! Before you Gryffindor-loving asses say something, let me clarify. We are not arch enemies. Us, we have grown out of that. I mean, when you were 12, it was easy to declare enemies, at 18, not that much. So, yes, we are on peace treaty terms. Still doesn't mean I like them. But I can allow them to share the same breathing space as me. A magnanimous person, that's who I am.

Hermione Granger may be on smart person, but no one is perfect. But yours truly, is an exception, I am perfect. So when Professor Snape requested for Hermione to "do something about that unbelievably pathetic grade of yours", I had to lend a hand. Told you I was magnanimous. Loving me yet. you all Gryffindor-loving asses? Of course, being sweet sweet Hermione, she had to tell me to "go fuck myself".

"I don't need to, sweetheart. Someone will do it for me."

"Go away Draco."

With persistence, you will break even the toughest wall. After 2 weeks of rejecting my offer to teach, Granger finally took it up. She says it is because mid-terms are coming, but I am quite certain it is my charm. No one can resist it.

Hermione Granger is actually a very interesting specie. She doesn't make dumb jokes like Pansy or flips her hair around like Ginny Weasley. Yes, I have seen said Weasley flipping her hair around Potter. It's frightening how many times she does it around him. Not that I keep count. I do not. Crabbe does. Don't ask why.

So yes, I do like her, as a friend, period.. She can be quite awesome. Smart and funny. But would be better off if she didn't keep hanging around with dumb and dumber. I can feel like brain cells commit suicide every time I am near them.

After mid-terms, I asked her out. For drinks. Without explanation, dumb and dumber had to tag along, so I brought Blaise, beloved wingman. The pub was full of us students on a Friday night and you know how guys tend to blabber some fucked up shit when they were drunk. With 3 butterbeer/tequila shots and counting, my words were in slur and head pounding like someone using it like a gong. Vaguely, I remembered saying some stuff before there was a slam on the table and laughter erupting around. Slowly, I passed out.

It ends here. I shall not bore you with how I wake up with one bitch of a headache, and how I brewed practically all the potions known to men to cure this massive hangover. It worked, like at the 34th one.

Fast forward to me and the person by the swing. Apparently, I had made some comments about Hermione which I could not, or rather, prefer not to remember, that pissed her off, very much. No one could remember what I said, only her, and Granger still isn't talking to me, and it has been 2 weeks. I know I sound like a vagina, but I can't seem to function well without her sarcasm.. Dumb and dumber got ignored too, but theirs was only 2 days. How unfair is that! At first, I tried to play it off cool. But when those 2 got "accepted back" by her, I was desperate. She wasn't even replying my messages. And I know she saw it. There were double ticks. Bitch.

Thus concludes why I am looking like some heart broken piece of shit. I am not really heart broken, no, really I am not.

Maybe a little.

A quarter heart broken perhaps?

Okay, fine, I am, okay? I like, like her. Like a lot. I haven't met someone who could match my level of sarcasm and tell me intellectual jokes. No one that can win the war of words with me. I felt like I have found my match within the 3 months I have known her. Now, she is gone, because of some dumb remark I made. I have never felt so miserable. Never. And that feeling sucks. That feeling of failure. Draco Malfoy the failure. Blah, leaves a bad taste to my mouth. I need to clear that shit up. Fast.

Think, think, think

"Draco?"

How long have I thought of hearing that? Countless during these 14 days, 6 hours and 48 minutes. I looked up, meeting her hazel brown eyes. My mind stopped spinning for a second and all plans flew out of my mind, drawing a blank. Throwing caution to the wind, I raced towards her, ready to embrace. Fuck what you all think of me. I am a sucker for her now.


End file.
